Yandere Sim Shorts
by Kate Willis
Summary: I just decided to do this since I am a pretty big fan of Yandere Simulator. Of course, Zenix and Blaze are in this, but most of the time you will see only Julianna. Anyway, enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Hey, there! It's BLAZEthehedgehog5000! I hope you like Sonic or Yandere Simulator, because, trust me, there is going to be a LOT of Yandere type scenes and references in here! The Yandere Simulator was created by YandereDev. Sonic was made by SEGA. Enjoy!**

Character list:

Zenix(As usual)- a hyperactive hedgehog who has an evil robot side that like to kill others for fun, just like Yandere-chan.

Ryoba-chan- Yandere-chan (Ayano's) mother. Has a grudge against Zenix and Blaze, yet no one knows why.

Yandere-chan- the main character of Yandere Simulator. Kills rivals in order to keep them from her "Senpai".

Blaze(As usual)- very protective of Zenix. She keeps watch over her daughter, and makes sure she doesn't go overboard will her killing.

Julianna- ?


	2. Scenes 1-3

Scene 1: Basement

I woke up to darkness...no, wait, there's something on my face. A blindfold, perhaps. It is then that I realize that my wrists and ankles are restrained to what I can only guess to be a chair. I groan as I try to shake my head in order to clear it; it feels as though I got hit in the head with a baseball bat. What happened?

Apparently whoever had kidnapped me had been waiting for me to wake up, because I heard them from the other side of the room in the left corner ( _their_ left, my _right_ ),"I've been waiting for you to wake up, you know…"

I inhaled sharply. I knew that voice… Wasn't that… Ryoba-chan…?! What was _she_ doing here?! I thought she was all the way in America!

"I won't have my plans ruined by a stupid, persistent bitch like you!" She came closer and closer and my mind started to frantically cycle through all of the things I could do at this moment: scream, beg for mercy, attempt to bargain with her?

She slid the side of the knife slowly down my cheek. I was paralyzed. What should I do, what should I do?! I tried to get away from her, but she only held me in place.

"Ah ah ah… You aren't going anywhere."

"S-Stay away from me!" I screamed.

"…" She stopped for a minute, just staring at my eyes, and I could feel them weaving their dark emptiness into my soul. I shook my head, reminding myself of all of the things that might happen as a result of me losing control right now. So I just waited, eyes closed, for my end to come…even though I knew the chances of something like my death happening were slim…

"You are _weak. Disappointing._ I expected better from you…But, I guess, I'll have to teach you a lesson…don't you agree…?" W-What was she talking about…? Wait, what is she doing…N-No…!

"S-STAY BACK! NO! L-LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP! AHHH!"

* * *

I woke up again, but this time it was so much worse… WAY worse… I was in pain; everything hurt like crazy, and that's not saying much. What she did… I don't think it could even come close to what my former first "father" did to me… No… This was _way_ worse than anything he or any of my other enemies have done…

"So…awake, are we?" No! Not her again!

"Stay away from me…Leave me alone…! Why are you doing this?! What did I ever do to you?!" I was close to tears, but I forced them back. No reason to show weakness now.

"Simple. You are ruining my plans _and_ my daughter's. A threat's a threat, and _this one_ just _had_ to be dealt with."

I was confused. "Why? Why would you think something like that? I _am_ a Yandere. I just do the same thing that your daughter does; I kill people for the "fun" of it. Why is that such a problem? If we share the same interests, then I don't see why—!"

She pulled out the knife again. "Silence! Did I ask for your opinion?! No, so keep quiet! Besides, I didn't tell my daughter you were down here. My husband doesn't need to know, because I know that he would try to force me into letting you go… But I won't do that… at least… not yet…" She excuses herself for a moment and leaves.

Right now, I'm worried that my chances of escape are becoming more and more slim. It's now or never, but… If I managed to escape from here, would that mean that something worse would be waiting for me in the future?

Ryoba-chan came back down; she was holding the knife in one hand and a polishing cloth in the other, which she was obviously using to shine the knife. That worried me.

"Well, well, well… What should we do _first_? Oh, I know!"

No! Not again!

"NO! NOT THAT! PLEASE! STOP THIS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I sob.

I can feel my self control slowly starting to slip away with every torture session I have to go through. Right now, I am crying uncontrollably without crying tears… I'm a _robot_ , remember...? **(*See future chapters for more information, unless you already know who it is!*)**

 _Blaze…where are you…?_

* * *

I woke up again… and I know that this will be the end for me in about a few minutes… I just hope that I won't blow up like last time… I didn't want to have to go through _that_ nightmare again…

But this time…things are…different.

This time there's no knife. No lecture. Just demands.

Get up. Hands behind your back. Stay still. Don't yell. Then again, I'm pretty used to these commands. For many reasons.

She ties my hands behind my back and I don't try to break free, because I know that there will be worse things to come if I do. When she finishes that, she does something quite interesting that I question silently to myself… she ties a rope around my neck. I can see that she'd most likely do this for the purpose of both guiding me and to make sure I don't run away… but… there are some other purposes that kind of frighten me… And I don't want to name off those reasons.

I obediently follow her until we reach the balcony of the house… and that's when my worst fears become reality.

"Come along now. No time to waste; it's already three. We can't afford to risk anyone finding out what we've been up to all this time."

I start to pull away from her, but she just pulls me back and throws me forward, against the railing, tying her end of the rope to one of the posts.

"No! Please! Don't!" She grabs me by the ankles and throws me forward and before I have a chance to scream, the rope tightens around my neck.

The last thing I hear is her silent laughter and watch as the world slowly fades from my vision.

 **(*Well, well, well! Didn't expect** that **did'ja? A twist! Anyway, the story's not over yet! See below for more! And if you want me to do separate chapters/scenes, then just give me the word and I'll make this fanfiction into the standard version! Also: It's, like, two (surprisingly, I managed to do this on time) in the morning, so… I'm going to bed and I'll finish this later! Bye bye!)**

* * *

Scene 2: Discovery and Recovery

 _ **Don't worry... I'm here now...**_

How could I let something like this happen? I should have never yelled at her... Now I can't find her anywhere, and I'm worried she might have gotten herself hurt, or worse.

C'mon, Zenix...where _are_ you?

Please be safe...

Meanwhile...

She rocked back and forth against the wall of the basement, with her arms hugging her knees and her crying silently.

Why did something like this have to happen? What had she done to deserve _this_ ; to see how terrified and broken a person could be over even their own rival.

She bit her lip, trying to stay silent. If Ryoba-chan found out that she was down here...

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door, and, instinctively, she pulled herself into a small, spiky ball, as most hedgehogs would do, and stayed perfectly still, waiting...

"Zenix? Hello...?" I asked as I entered the house. I had made sure to wait until the family had left so I could sneak inside. Now all I had to do was find her. I ventured all around the house calling her name, but no one answered. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye, hidden by towers of boxes: a door that I supposed lead to the basement, since it was at the back of the house. I walked toward the door slowly, just in case it was some sort of a trap. I reached for the doorknob and quickly grabbed ahold of it. Nothing. I listened for any signs that it _was_ a trap, but there was nothing. Then, just faintly, I heard it... the sound of someone crying. I tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. I slowly descended down the stairs...

...then tripped on the third step down.

I came crashing into the floor below, and everything went blank.

* * *

When I woke up, I could no longer hear the crying. There was only silence.

I slowly got into a sitting position, rubbing the area on my head where a steady throb of pain had started to form. Everything was spinning, and with everything that had been going on this week, I suddenly wished I was unconscious again.

But, no, I had to try. I needed to know if she was really there.

I turned around when I heard the slightest of noises and saw Zenix lying on the ground in a fatal position. It looked as if she had been crying, there were bruises and cuts all over her body that I was surprised hadn't healed over yet, and she was tossing and turning, which signaled that she was having a nightmare.

I rushed to her side, shaking her awake. She woke up, and, startled, kicked me in the stomach, and I ended up on my back, clutching my abdomen.

"GAH! Zenix!" I hissed.

"B-Blaze...?" This voice, it sounded so weak, this couldn't be the same Zenix I knew. Maybe one of Gayne's [Gay|knee] twins (remake versions of a person that are VERY BAD people)? "It was...awful..." She then threw herself into my arms, crying her heart out, which made my own heart break at the sight. "Please... I can't stand it anymore... please take me away from here... I just want to go home..." She snuggled closer to me, and I wrapped her gently in my arms.

 **(*I can't believe that I** _ **just now**_ **remember that it's daylight savings time! Now I feel like such a dope! Anyway, it's** _ **wasn't**_ **two, but** _ **now**_ **it is, so...yeah...anyway...*)**

"Don't worry... I'm here now... I promise I won't let anything else happen to you..." Just by these words and the comfort she was receiving, she appeared to calm down slightly, but just barely. What did that bitch DO to her?

I gently rocked her as her tears stained by blouse and her sobbing filled my ears. I think I'd had enough of this damn town... It was time to head home...

"Hey, hey, Zenix. How about you and me head home, huh? How about that?" Zenix nodded lightly, and I carefully picked her up, this time being more cautious as I walked back up the basement steps and into the house.

What I _didn't_ expect was for the Aishi family to come walking through the front door.

Ryoba-chan glared daggers at me. "I just _knew_ you'd be here."

 **(*Well, here it is! The confrontation! What will happen next? Let's find out...tomorrow. NOW I can go to bed! Praise the Lord!* -snore-)**

* * *

Scene 3: Confrontation

Oh, no...

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Her gaze moves to the limp form in my arms (Zenix passed out again, from exhaustion) and she smiles. "Somehow I just knew she'd still be hiding in the house somewhere. Took me a while to figure it out, but I guess we managed to get here just in time. I wonder what the police will make of this."

She pulled out her phone and started to dial the number when I stopped her.

"Don't you _dare_ press that call button..."

Using the simple act of Chaos Control, I had managed to stop time long enough for me to snatch up their daughter from right beside them and grab some sort of weapon to defend myself. I,actually, had seen the knife I was now holding downstairs, and had quickly went and grabbed it, and I was now holding it to Yandere-chan's (Ayano) throat, threateningly.

"You hurt my daughter... I can do the same to yours."

Ryoba seemed torn between "revenge" and her own daughter's safety.

In the end, she chose the smart way out. "Fine... Hand her over." I released Ayano and she ran back to her parent's sides, slightly terrified of what had just happened.

"Now, I better not have any problems from you for a while, do you understand? Or things are going to be a whole lot more difficult than just harming your family." I grabbed Zenix from her hiding place and turned to look at Ryoba-chan, who was giving me a death glare. "Sorry, but you don't get to have your way, this time... It's not the 1980s anymore. Things are very different. Also, I should remind you: it was _your_ obsession with your current husband that forced Akademi High School to be so well guarded. Getting away with murder isn't as easy as it used to be. Good bye. For now..." I pulled out a fake Emerald,"Chaos Control!"and disappeared.

 **(*So, how was it? Good? Bad? No? Maybe? Anyway, it's Sunday and I have church to get too so I'll be seein' ya!*) (*Oh, yeah! Don't forget: there's more! You really didn't think that that was the end of the story, did you...?*)**


	3. Scenes 4-6

**(*NOTE: I am afraid that I cannot post anything other than a Yandere-related (or Sonic, whatever~Angsty Teen voice~) things in this fanfiction. If you want to see some characters besides Yandere-chan's greatest rivals getting what you truly believe that they deserve, then just post a review down below and I'll look it over to see what possibilities can be made! Also: I'm not a thief of credit, so don't think I won't remember to add your name to the beginning of a future scene! So, for now, enjoy!*)**

Scene 4: Yandere-chan Meets Juliana

As Yandere-chan walks to school she feels a strange presence. She looks all around her but she has failed to find out just who she thinks is watching her.

When she reaches the school she stalks Senpai for a little bit before going to find Kokona… But something stopped her. It was a girl leaning against the wall beside Class 1-1. She had on the school's uniform, and yet Yandere-chan didn't remember seeing her before. She had orange-gold hair that hung down on either side of her head in pigtails and she had bangs that just barely covered the top of her eyes, but it was hard to tell with her head leaning down like it was. Atop her head was a pretty pink bow.

But there was something else… She was smiling. Under all of that sad-looking exterior was actually what appeared to be a little girl who was actually enjoying just being by herself.

She went up to talk to her. "Um… Hello?"

The girl nodded. "Hello… Yan-chan."

Yandere-chan was taken aback. "H-How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I've been watching you for quite some time now. Your activities during and after school are certainly… _interesting_. I am quite a fan of yours. My name's Juliana. But you can just call me Juli-chan." She threw out her hand and finally looked up, showing a beautiful pair of green eyes (*Know who the mystery girl is yet? Oh, wait! I forgot to mention something…*). "Nice to finally meet you." As soon as Yandere-chan grabbed a hold of Juli-chan's hand, Juliana pulled her around the corner.

"I know you. I know what you did to Zenix." Her face darkened, and her voice warped, forming two voices that overlapped each other. "It's ME." (*NOW you should know! I know it may have been confusing, but I didn't want any spoilers, and also, there's no way to make a three-way crossover, so…*)

Yandere-chan jerked back her arms and slowly started to back away, but before she started to run, Juli-chan grabbed her by the shoulders. "Oh, no you don't! I just want to make something clear, okay? NO ONE messes with my friends, got it? I'm not _that_ heartless, you know." Once she had seen that Yandere-chan understood the situation, she released her.

Damn bitch…

She walked toward her classroom…

 **(*Or DOES she? We'll just have to find out, no? Oh, wait… I already spoiled it didn't I…? Oh, no I didn't! You don't know who she's going to kill FIRST, huh? That'll keep you guessing!*)**

* * *

Scene 5: Rooftop Ruckus

Yandere-chan was going to follow Kokona and Saki up onto the roof, but stopped on her way up when she heard the ear-splitting scream. Both of the teenage girls came running back downstairs, terrified. Yandere-chan went to go see what all of the **ruckus** was about (*Huh, huh? No…? Aw, alright…*)

There, standing by Mai Waifu-who was currently bleeding out on the ground-was an insane-looking Juliana-chan.

"W-What have you done?!" screamed Yandere-chan.

Juliana turned around and smirked. "I'm just doing the same thing that you were going to do… to Kokona-chan."

"H-How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things about you, Yan-chan. Things you can even begin to believe. You found those two basement tapes, correct? Well, what about all of the others? And the ones around the school; did you find those ones, too?"

Yandere-chan shook her head, unsure as to what she was referring to.

"What?! How could you _not_ know?! They're literally _all around_ the school! In fact, I'm surprised no one's ever thought to pick them up before…" She looked around for one and found it about three feet away from her, so she ran over to it, picked it up, and brought it back over to Yandere-chan. "Here." Yandere-chan gave a face of disgust and Juli-chan realized that she had gotten bloody fingerprints all over the sides of the tape. "Oh, sorry. Then again, aren't you used to getting all bloody?" Yandere considered this for a second before nodding in agreement.

"See? We both share common ground. Now-urgh!-help me get her-hngh!-out of here before the cops show up, huh?"

"She isn't my problem and I hardly even know you, so why should I?"

(*Blah,blah,blah, magical transformation, now let's MOVE ON!*)

"You know me, don't you," said the robot version of Zenix, before placing the bloody knife into Mai Waifu's hands. They gave her a confused look. "What? We need to make this look _somewhat_ like a murder-suicide crime, right?"

"I never understood you," both girls said in unison.

"I'm not an easy person _to_ understand. Now come on, help me with this," She picked up her Mai-chan's legs, while Julie and Yandere both lifted one of her arms. With all of that said and done, Zenix teleported them to the gardening club, where they could dispose of the body more safely. Then when that was completed they all headed over to the shower room to wash up and changed clothes, where Zenix then offered to help dispose of the clothes.

Zenix and Julie transformed (*NOTE: I don't know what her _real_ name is. All they gave us was 'William Afton's daughter'!*) back into Juliana-chan and they all headed off to their classrooms.

Later:

The police show up and don't find any evidence whatsoever. They question Yandere-chan and Juli-chan, but cannot link them to any crimes. The investigation ends and students are free to leave.

Yandere-chan stalks Senpai until he goes home then returns to her own home.

Juli-chan is nowhere to be seen until it is time to leave, where she is seen returning to her own home.

 **(*Okay! Time for Scene Six everybody! Go and grab your exotic buttered popcorn while we take a short commercial break!*)**

 **(*Okay, so my idea was to have Yandere-chan and Juli-chan meets and have a sort of disliking to each other from the very start, then wait for a few scenes before re-introducing them and Yan-chan finding out who they really are. Of course-as you should all know-Yandere-chan already knows who** _ **Zenix**_ **is, but doesn't know who Julie is (hence why I needed the un-fusion scene, or whatever). However, this new character confrontation was needed so this character would already be known throughout the rest of the story so I wouldn't have to butt in and say "Oh, hey, here's another character I forgot to mention, in case you were wondering where she was the whole time…!" So, with that said, since I don't really have anything else to say, let's move on to Scene Six, at Juli-chan's home!*)**

* * *

Scene Six: Enjoying Some Time at "Home"…

"Where _were_ you guys? It's already six o'clock (*Coincidences? Why is it even six anyway?*)! I've been trying to contact you all day!" Blaze says as Zenix and Julie enter the house.

"We were busy today," Zenix says as she flops down on the sofa, exhausted.

"Doing _what_ exactly?" Blaze asks them, suspiciously.

"You know _what_ ," Zenix responds.

Blaze turns her attention to Julie. "Why do you even allow her to do this?"

"Hey," Julie says defensively. "I'm the kid here. I don't make the rules."

Blaze smirked. "Okay, well how's this: No more killing. Is that understood? We don't want to cause any panic at school with _two_ killers out on the loose. Just _please_ be careful if that ever does happen."

"Hey, were still here, aren't we?" Zenix is already shoving popcorn into her mouth (*Must…press…spacebar…more…!*) and watching a fairly old soap opera on the television.

"How did you even find that?"

"Just…grabbed a movie from the cabinet. This was what I picked up, so that is what I am going to watch," she handed the bag over to Blaze. "Popcorn?"

"No thanks. I already ate… Plus: You shouldn't even be eating that-you'll jam your springlocks again."

"So?"

"I'll take some!" Julie said enthusiastically, while grabbing a handful. Her expression turned solemn when she saw them pass right through her. "Oh. I forgot…" She floated down next to Zenix to sulk. Zenix, who felt bad for her, did the only thing she could think of and made…tadah! Ghost popcorn! "Wow! Thanks!"

"Yeah, were pretty much the only ones eating it anyway, at least for now."

Blaze watched them both with a small smile.

 **(*Well, my computer's about dead! Better get this posted! I expect to hear more from you guys soon! See you next chapter!*)**


	4. Scenes 7-9

Scene 7: Another Day, Another Death

 **(*Who will it be THIS time?*)**

Zenix woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. Making sure not to wake up Julie as she got out of bed, she silently crept over to the window to see the newcomers. Two birds-most likely friends-were perched on the branch of a Sakura tree that scraped across the window. She opened the window and petted them softly.

"Hey, there, little ones," she whispered to them. "How are you today? Enjoying the sunrise?"

Since she was used to waking up at an early time, Zenix always had a chance to see the sun rising. She never told anyone how precious a sunrise or sunset meant to her, but then again, there was hardly ever a person she really _wanted_ to tell…all except for one, who had mysteriously disappeared, along with another friend.

She missed them, but then again, she could do nothing to help this matter, nor anyone else.

"Hey, you're up too?" A voice called out, which frightened the birds, which flew away.

Zenix looked behind her to see Julie standing in her pajamas (for some reason all they could find were old clothes there, which made them slightly uncomfortable, but as stated before, they could do nothing to chance their current states). She nodded.

"I love to watch the sunrise." At that moment the sky had started to turn gold. And Zenix thought of how it matched her eyes only flipped upside down.

Julie walked over to where Zenix was standing.

"Yeah, I guess it does look nice."

They both stayed silent for the next several minutes, just staring out the window.

After a while, Zenix spoke up.

"We should probably get ready. Don't want to be late for school." She was still staring out the window, along with Julie.

"Yeah…"

They both left the house feel slightly more depressed than normal.

When they arrived at Akedemi High School, they went inside. Of course, no one knew who they _really_ were, so they continued to keep it a secret.

Well, everyone except for Yandere-chan of course, who stalked them for almost all of the day.

When school was over and clubs began, Juliana-chan went to join the Occult Club, where 'she' felt she would fit in most.

She spoke with Oka Ruto…only to kill her in the end, using the ritual knife, so she could go into the demon realm later. She hid the knife away, so no one would see it, and then set off to healing Oka. When the student that had told the teacher of the events that had just taken place came into the Occult Club room, she saw nothing suspicious at all. Just a shocked Oka watching as Juli-chan draws a fake summoning circle. The teacher asks for the student not to waste her time on pranks, then leaves, with the shocked student returning to his place in the room.

Meanwhile, Oka asks what happened, to which Juli-chan responds with, "I am going to help you summon a demon…"

Scene 8: Calling All Demons…That Includes You Too

Juli-chan asks for one of Oka's books to read while the time passes. She spends her time reading spells mostly and also reading about demon summoning and how they react, where they came from, and what role they most likely play.

When five o'clock came around, she got up and went to the circle, telling people why she was there and what she was about to do, what they were about to witness.

Spreading out her arms, she began to chant. Suddenly the wind picked up and the candles dimmed, all the while the members of the Occult Club watched in disbelief. Every second Juli-chan got louder and louder with her chanting, until a black mist began to surround her. When the mist cleared, Zenix appeared. She seemed normal at first, when there was a flash of light and she went up in flames right before their eyes….only, she wasn't burning up. It was almost as if her skin was on fire.

" **WHO SUMMONED ME** **?** " asked a voice. All eyes were on Zenix, who smiled at the fact that she had actually managed to summon the Flame Demon. But no one else knew that that's why that was…

" **WELL, SPEAK UP. WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME INTO THE LIVING WORLD** **?** " No one spoke. They all knew who had really made this possible, and did not want to take any credit for this. " **WELL, IF NO ONE IS GOING TO SPEAK AND YOU HAVE NO USE FOR ME, THEN I MUST RETURN TO THE DEMON REALM.** " And with that, he disappeared in a puff of black mist, with only Zenix standing in his place.

The other stared at her for a second, wondering what would happen next...

Then, slowly, Zenix opened her eyes...revealing red eyes that glowed brightly... The bad side of Zenix wasn't finished yet.

 **(*So, I'll make this short and just say she killed everyone and Oka was last so, here's what she says to her...*)**

"Hehe... Well, Oka, you wanted to see a demon right? Well, here I am!" She laughed crazily, then went dead silent, keeping her eyes on her target.

"H-How...? How are you doing that? And why do you look so...human...?" Oka asked, fearfully.

Zenix smirked."I try my best. Now, with _that_ out of the way..." Zenix pointed two fingers at the ground and a spear of light came forth from underneath Oka, slicing her in half. Zenix laughed once more. "Ah, this is the most fun I've had in ages..." Meanwhile, on the inside, Zenix' good side was pleading with her other half to stop, but she just continued on toward the plaza.

She snuck up behind Kokona, who was really engrossed in the conversation they were having. But when the other girls looked terrified, she gave them a confused look. "What? Why are you guys looking at me that way?" Then, before she had the chance to turn around, Zenix used the same attack she had used to kill Oka. Only, this time, there was a twist... The spear of light-once it had killed Kokona-had split several times, and continued to kill the other girls.

While on the other side of the fountain, the boys remained unfazed...

 **(*This SERIOUSLY happens! If you're careful enough Senpai, nor the rest of the boys will bother with it, until someone comes close enough to them, most likely when class is about to start, or when clubs begin.*)**

Then Blaze came running into the plaza, tackling Zenix to the ground, and forcing her to shut down. Zenix' eyes became misty before going dark, and her sleeping protocol told her to shut her eyes.

Julie came bursting through the Club doors, extremely worried.

"I'm SO sorry! I tried to stop her but-!"

Blaze held up a hand, asking for silence. "It's fine. You tried your best. Let's head home, alright?"

Julie nodded and they both left.

* * *

Scene 8: Limitations

 **(*This scene will be short, since not much information will be put into it. It is also in Script Mode.*)**

Blaze: Zenix, what were you thinking?!

Zenix: I'm sorry, Blaze, it's just that...well, you know how she is!

Blaze: I don't care. You need to learn how to control it. To control _her_.

Zenix: ...I'm sorry...

Blaze: *sigh* It's alright, as long as you learned from your mistake. But _really_? Why the Occult Club? Couldn't you have joined the Gardening Club, or something?

Zenix: No, that wouldn't work; I don't want my gears to get jammed or for my springlocks getting wet. That goes for the Cooking Club and Art Club too."

Blaze: Light Music Club? Photography? Martial Arts? Don't all those appeal to you?

Zenix: Sure. I'll think about it. (Although I'll most likely join Music...or _will_ I?)

Blaze: Thank you for considering. That'll be all.

Zenix: Really? No nice, long, fancy speech?

Blaze: Zenix, please. Besides, you've had a long day and wasted a lot of energy. I think it would do you good to get some rest.

Zenix:...Alright. Fine. I will.

Blaze: Thank you.

Zenix: No problem.

Blaze: Oh, and Zenix...?

Zenix: Yeah?

Blaze: I love you...

Zenix: *smiles* I love you too, Mom.

* * *

Scene 9: Midori Gurin

 **(*Okay, guys! I need your ideas! I'll try to do my best with what I have so far, but if you have anything that can relate to Yandere Simulator-although it doesn't need to be right out of the game-I would be happy to hear about it!*)**

From the roof she came...and pulled out her cellphone (Midori Gurin-YANDEREDEV-Parody)...

It was Midori Gurin, emailing her favorite YandereDev!

"Hmm...what should I ask him this time...?" she wondered aloud.

"I have one: 'Can you imput OC characters into the game?'"

She smiled. "I don't know HOW MANY have asked that already. Maybe I should support them too! Anything to make the game better! And maybe he'll give me a schedule for once..." She stopped and slowly turned to look at them. "...Wait, who are you? I've never seen you before."

It was Juliana.

"Oh, I'm new here." She smiled brightly. Silence for a few seconds.

Midori turns around again to see Juli-chan typing away on her phone, in a similar fashion to herself. She frowns at this, upset.

"What are you doing?" She asks, trying to peek over at her screen.

"Sending an e-mail to YandereDev." Midori opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Juli-chan. "I'm wondering if maybe we can come up with a purpose for you in the game, like lines and such-y'know, to show more support for your character...and maybe if he can even include original characters in the game, as long as their backstory and character description and design are great." She continued to murmur to herself, continuing to type.

Midori thought on her words, before smiling and nodding, returning back to what she was doing.

Juli-chan glanced over to Midori and smiled.

She then put away her phone and went back inside for lunch.

 **(*Well, I have a headache. I'm gonna go home and lie down. Anyway, remember my words from the beginning, and I hope to hear from you soon! Keep on reading and writing! Bye!*)**


End file.
